coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6571 (6th June 2007)
Plot Liam and Carla sit at Paul's bedside. The doctor tells them his operation didn't go very well and he's still touch and go. Sarah tells Gail she and Jason will get a place of their own, hoping Gail will change her mind but instead Gail agrees that it's a good idea. David's amused. Steve persuades Michelle that whatever's gone on in the past, Paul's still her brother and she should visit him in hospital. Michelle finally gives in. Leanne's discharged from hospital. She goes in search of Liam but it's soon clear that Carla has told him the truth as he wants nothing to do with her. Jerry and Eileen start decorating the Peacocks' house for them. David turns up for his biology GCSE exam but infuriates Gail by telling her that he's not taking any more exams as he can't be bothered. Daniel's getting fed up of having Ken around. He asks Denise to get rid of him but she's worried about hurting Ken's feelings. As Michelle and Steve arrive at the hospital, Paul dies. Liam tries to comfort Carla. Mel discovers Darryl's free weights are knock-off. She's worried how this could affect her application to join the police force. The factory girls are shocked when Liam announces that Paul is dead. Leanne turns up at No.7 and swears to Liam that she never had sex with Paul but Liam's disbelieving and throws her out on the Street calling her a dirty hooker. Kelly overhears and is stunned. Cast Regular cast *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton *Liam Connor - Rob James-Collier *Carla Connor - Alison King *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Ryder *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Paul Connor - Sean Gallagher *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Darryl Morton - Jonathan Dixon *Jerry Morton - Michael Starke *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Amber Kalirai - Nikki Patel *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Denise Osbourne - Denise Black *Jodie Morton - Samantha Seager *Mel Morton - Emma Edmondson *Ryan Connor - Ben Thompson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu Guest cast *Mr Reid - Sam Bond *Nurse - Andrea Crewe *Daniel Osbourne - Dominic Holmes Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *6 Coronation Street - Garden *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *14a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Denise Osbourne's flat - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Intensive Care Unit, waiting area and corridor Notes *Final appearance of Sean Gallagher as Paul Connor. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla and Liam keep a vigil at Paul's bedside following the car crash, while Michelle arrives just as the doctors deliver some bad news; Leanne tries to explain her part in the accident, but Liam cannot forgive her; and Jerry helps Eileen redecorate the Peacocks' house. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,860,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2007 episodes